parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine - Voice Cast - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what the voice cast should be in Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Dragon Engine, made by UbiSoftFan94. Voice Cast * Sonic and Knuckles - Jim Cummings * Tails - Travis Oates * Pinocchio - Tom Kenny * Jiminy Cricket - Bud Luckey * Spongebob Squarepants - Veronica Taylor * Patrick Starfish - Ikue Ōtani * Mad Jack - Gabriel Damon * Princess Penelope - Candace Hutson * Sternly Ed Nerdwood - Judith Barsi * Magic Pink Fairy - Heather Hogan * Angus Dagnbit - Rob Paulsen * Donkey Kong - Johnny Yong Bosch * Diddy Kong - David Yost * Cranky Kong - Steve Cardenas * Candy Kong - Amy Jo Johnson * Chunky Kong - Jason David Frank * Tiny Kong - Karan Ashley * Peter Griffin - Tom McGrath * Chris Griffin - John DiMaggio * Herbert - Jeff Bennett * Stewie Griffin - James Patrick Stuart * Walter Melon - Joe Maggard * Pluto - Verne Taylor * Burk - Kevin Michael Richardson * Agent Ed - Charlie Adler * Suzy - Christine Cavanaugh * Fred Flinstone - Dan Castellaneta * Wilma Flintstone - Julie Kavner * Betty Boop - Nancy Cartwright * Bembette - Yeardley Smith * Snow White - Lisa Kudrow * Princess Odette - Novie Edwards * Princess Derek - Jacqueline Pillon * Bridget - Annick Obonsawin * Baby Globox - Pamela Hayden * Tawna Bandicoot - Lily Tomlin * Crash Bandicoot - Max Beckford and Andre Ottley-Lorant * Polar - Amos Crawley and Danny Tamberelli * Pura - Daniel DeSanto * Coco Bandicoot - Maia Filar * Pasadena Opossum - Erica Luttrell * Yaya Panda - Tara Meyer * Crunch Bandicoot - Stuart Stone * Nina Cortex - Lisa Yamananka * Eddy - Walker Boone * Double Dee - Tony Rosato * Ed - Andrew Sabiston * Super Ed - Jack Sheldon * Croc - Scott Innes * Rocket Robot on Wheels - Scott Innes * Hugo - Scott Innes * Luke Skywalker - Joey Lawrence * Han Solo - Billy Joel * Lando Calrissian * R2D2 - Richard Mulligan * C3PO - Roscoe Lee Browne * Princess Leia - Rita * Mon Mothma - Georgette * Jerry - Billy West * Tom - Jeff Bennett * Indiana Jones - Bret Iwan * Jock - Tony Anselmo * Sapito - Bill Farmer * Nazz - Andrea Libman * Jimmy - Danny McKinnon * Sarah - Aida Ortega * Thomas, George, Little Chug, Casey John, and Shawn - Carlos Alazraqui * Jason, Luigi, Mario, Top Cat, Benny, Brain, Montana, Sir Reginald, and Yoshi - Clancy Brown * Diesel 10, Farnsworth, Galaxy Express, Whiff, Tootle, Speedy McAllister, Jacob, and Rusty - Michael Gough * Ten Cents, Ivor, Officer Dibble, Basil, King Acorn, Jebidiah, Pete, and Duncan - Jamie Alcroft * Johnny, Doc, Edwin Jones, Dai Station, and Engines - Michael Connor * Thomas, Toby, Percy, and Tikis and Electrolls - Tom Kenny * Casey Jr, Smudger, Foreman, Master Chef, Breezebuilders, Zak, Zug, and George - Gregg Berger * Molly, Jill, Ariel, and Hippos - Melissa Disney * Henry, Basil the Explorer, Bombo the Flagkeeper, Satyrs, and Donald - Milton James * Lady, Inventor Droid, and Tracy - Mary Linda Philips * Colossus Monks, Bonebuilders, and Ice Builders - Marcelo Tubert * Edward and Casey Jones - André Sogliuzzo * Lady, Georgia, Molly, and Jack - Carolyn Lawrence * Belle and Bahia Train - Edita Brychta * Stepney - Richard Tatum * Tillie, Zephie, Cloud Imps, and Seals - Pamela Hayden * Evil Belle and Fairies - Flo Di Re * Fairies and Emma - Victoria Hoffman * Johnny Bravo, Courage, and Chicken - David Lodge * Peter Griffin, Eustace, Bears, Fireflies, and Tomb Pharaohs - Marcelo Tubert * Jill and the Pandas - Daisy Tormé * Henry and Dragon Elders - Neil Ross * Thieves and Space Cows - Dee Bradley Baker * Baby Engines - Jeannie Elias * Rodtikiney, Pigs, Gators, and Bears - Billy West * Thomas, Casey Jr, Henry, Devious Diesel, Rusty, Huey, Sir Reginald, and Duncan - Jess Harnell * Rosie, Duck, Lady, Oliver, and Melissa - Tara Strong * Toby - Michael Gough * Evil Molly, Nanny Shoutfire, and Koko - Susanne Blakeslee * Edward - André Sogliuzzo * Sally, Isabella, and Fairies - Anndi McAfee * Quincy - Phil Crowley * Donald and Ringmaster - Fred Tatasciore * Diesel 10 - Drew Markham * Thomas - Elijah Wood * Edward - David Spade * James - Gary Oldman * Emily - Cree Summer * Bash and Leo - Corey Burton * Dennis, Mickey Mouse, and Xiro - Jeff Bennett * Archie and Samson - Kevin Michael Richardson * Dash - Phil LaMarr * Minnie Mouse - Vanessa Marshall * Edward - Billy West * Cerberus, Archie, and Ben - Kevin Michael Richardson * Douiglas - Martin Jarvis * Emily - Mae Whitman * Bash - Corey Buton * Dennis, Xiro, and Bill - Jeff Bennett * Silver Fish - Clint Skene * Emily - Christina Ricci * Edward - Wayne Brady * Casey Jr - Blair Underwood * Circus Train - Mark Hamill * Archie, Wario, and Waluigi - Kevin Michael Richardson * Bash and Ferdinand - Corey Burton * Mater - Fred Tatasciore Category:UbiSoftFan94